


My Wife

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: The Doctor Meets the Doctor [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: Eleven, River and the Ponds run into two future versions of the Doctor, and Eleven is very jealous at the attention his wife is getting from his future selves.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Series: The Doctor Meets the Doctor [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265003
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	My Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where i was even going with this fic, i just wanted to write the doctor and river and this happened? 
> 
> Whatever, i love river and the doctor so talk to my lawyer
> 
> Actually don't cause i dont have a lawyer, please don't sue me
> 
> Plus, I've downed an energy drink so this may be a little bit rambly in some areas but whatever

She was his wife. Now, that's very important to remember when taking in the current situation because River Song married him which technically makes her _his_ wife. Not Blondie or Eyebrows.

Though, technically speaking, they are the same person... But it didn't matter. So, yes, maybe the Doctor is a _little bit_ jealous at seeing _his_ wife flirt with his future regenerations, but that didn't matter.

River came with him and the Ponds to ancient Greece, not his future selves!

"Oh, do stop sulking, sweetie."

The Doctor huffed dramatically and crossed his arms, making sure to send his most heated glare at his future selves. Blondie stuck her tongue out at him childishly to which the Doctor returned the gesture. Eyebrow's eyes never left River, which the Doctor could understand because, well, she was stunning.

But that didn't make the staring at his wife okay, which he tried to portray through his glare, but Eyebrows didn't even notice.

"Aren't they technically you, Raggedy Man? Why are you do frustrated?" Amy asked.

She was leant against a wall with Rory the Roman as well as Blondie's companions, which he would learn the name of if Blondie stopped talking to River.

" _Because!_ " He told Amy, waving a hand at the spectacle in front of him.

"Because what?" Rory sighed, as though listening to a wailing child.

In retrospect, the Doctor probably seemed like such, but he wouldn't say so out loud. 

"Look at them! They're all over her!" The Doctor complained petulantly.

"And? They're you," Amy once again pointed out.

"Whose side are you on, Pond?" The Doctor huffed.

"Technically yours, no matter which way you look at it," Amy grinned.

"Don't get smart, it doesn't suit you," the Doctor crossed his arms again and hunched his shoulders with frustration.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you," Amy retorted smugly.

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth for a couple of seconds, trying and failing to grasp a witty comeback but none came and so he resolutely closed his mouth and turned back to watch his wife and his other selves _talk_. Insert shiver.

Then, to his absolute horror, Eyebrows actually _touched_ River's arm! The Doctor gaped in alarm and then, before he could stop to think, he rushed forward and forcibly moved Eyebrows a respectable distance away from his wife.

"What are you doing?" Eyebrows had the gall to ask. 

"Sweetie," River sighed along with a momentary face palm.

"Watch where you put your hands, mister," the Doctor told Eyebrows while Blondie unabashedly sniggered in the background.

"Wa- I touched her arm!" Eyebrows argued.

"I don't care if you touched the oxygen around her, _watch_ your hands. Got it?" The Doctor warned.

"What is your problem? You've been in more of a mood today than I remember us ever being. That time of the month, is it?" Eyebrows smirked.

"That time-" the Doctor blushed furiously and waved his arms about, searching for something to say. "Just... watch your hands."

"Sweetie, calm down," River placed a hand on his arm in a calming gesture. Subconsciously, he leant into it, content in the knowledge that she was finally paying him attention. "Perhaps we should go back to the TARDIS. More than one version of yourself can't be good for the timelines, anyway."

"Great idea, let's go!" The Doctor immediately agreed and took ahold of his wife's hand.

As he lead her back in the direction of the TARDIS, he turned around and faced Blondie and Eyebrows who were simply watching them with amused looks on their faces.

Just for the sake of it, he stuck his tongue out at them. The gesture was returned by Blondie but nothing could wipe the smug grin off his face as he held River's hand. 


End file.
